Turnabout Feelings
by MattsyKun
Summary: One's dreams are nightmares, and the other sees what others cannot. A familiar figure moves about in the shadows, intent on bringing down his prey like a wolf. He will break free of his confinement and destroy the two that chained him there. Post AJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Turnabout Feelings**

This was going to be based off of a script for a Phoenix Wright case I was going to do, but the plot elegantly revealed itself to me (with the help of my nee-chan, zombiedreams512~). It started as something, but has escelated to something totally different.

(Sorry for any spelling mistakes; I'm using a trial version of word on my laptop, and until my mom orders the new version from work, I'm not moving my dictionary from my old computer xD I'll fix them when I get Word; promise!)

This is also for a Kink Meme on LJ. It's filled with Klavier x Apollo love. I have yet to beat the last case of this game… maybe writing a fic will help me get back into Attorney Mode. I took several parts from the Kink Meme. (don't worry about not spoiling things for me; I know every single spoiler for the last case, and knowing these spoilers confuses the hell outta me xP)

_1) "….I want to see him [Kristoph] pissed to shit about Klavier's 'betrayal' (4-4) and do something about it. What I mean is I want him to escape from prison and get revenge on Klavier…."_

_2) (from the universal kink list) Emotional themes (angst, emotional trauma, broken characters, nightmares)_

*snort, giggle* going through the Kink meme is fun. Three words: BLUE BADGER CONDOMS.

And with that, I will leave you to read my fic. Enjoy. I don't own Apollo Justice/Phoenix Wright/Gyakuten Saiban. I own Mayo. I also don't own any of the spells in this story, unless stated otherwise. Spoilers for all the games.

BTW I have no idea what shower procedures are for solitary confinement. Don't shoot me. xD

**XXXXXXX**

"Nnnngh..."

Thunder crashed outside as lightning illuminated the small bedroom in the small apartment. The sole occupant of the room twitched in his sleep, gripping the sheets in pain as sweat dripped down his face. His face was flushed and his mouth was open, gasping for air.

"…nnnnnnnggggghhhhhhh…n-nnoo…"

His short, brown hair was matted, slicked down with his own sweat as he tossed and turned. His chest rose and fell almost painfully as he clawed for something. Tears were forming from his squeezed shut eyes.

The phone rang.

"!"

He sat up, tears pouring from his eyes and his body shaking. Beside him, his cat, Mayo, meowed quietly and rubbed against her master's side. The phone continued to ring, and he reached for it, his eyes blurred by sleep and tears.

"H-H-Hello?"

"Polly, are you okay? You sound terrible." Trucy's voice exclaimed from the phone. Apollo shakily sighed and flopped back onto the bed, his entire body still trembling. He almost dropped the phone as he put an arm on his forehead.

"I-I'm fine, Trucy. What is it?"

"Daddy wanted me to make sure you were okay. You don't sound like it."

"Where are you?"

"At the Agency. It's eight; we thought you'd be there by now."

Apollo looked at his phone, squinting at the time. It was 8:05. He _was_ technically late, and mildly surprised that Mr. Wright was not angry at him.

"I'll be there soon, Trucy." Apollo said before hanging up.

He sat on the edge of his bed, his hands pushed up into his sweaty hair. Mayo settled on his lap with a mewl, looking up into her master's brown eyes.

"I…don't know why I keep having this dream… and why it keeps turning into a nightmare…" he muttered.

Mayo meowed, gently licking his face in an attempt to comfort him. He hugged the cat, who purred.

He kept _haunting_ him…

**XXXXXXX**

Kristoph awoke from his comfortable slumber in his jail cell. He stretched, frowning as the guard opened his cell door.

"Shower time, Mr. Gavin, sir." The guard looked as uncomfortable as always. Kristoph gave him a smile (which looked like a maniacal grin to the poor guard) before being led to the showers.

Kristoph did not like using the open showers the prison had. He could be here forever (not that he intended to) and he would never get used to the sight of other men naked, especially the former chief of police, Damon Gant. He shuddered as he went to his usual spot, a dark corner that had the warmest water.

He heard the clamor of the other inmates as they started their showers. Kristoph tried his hardest to blend in with the shower walls. If there was one thing in the prison he was afraid of, it was Gant. He swiftly scrubbed his body and washed his hair before wrapping the towel around himself. He swiftly ran back to his cell (almost ditching his guard in the process) to get dressed.

Once the former attorney was dressed, he allowed his mind to wander. It wandered to what he had experienced the past few months. It wandered…

To the one who betrayed him, and the one who put him in this hellhole.

His fists clenched in anger, but he calmed himself slightly. If he were too upset, his plan would fail.

Wedged behind two of his law books on his bookshelf was a small black book. He made sure that the guard was gone; he was. He pulled the two books out before pulling out his little black book.

His Book of Shadows.

Ever since he was a young child, he had been interested in the art of Magick. It started with simple ingredients, like a candle and some ribbon. As he grew older, and had more resources, he dove deeper into his "hobby". His aura, a decayed black, fueled the spells that he had written himself. Humming a lively tune, he flipped through his Book of Shadows. He had a specific spell in mind, one that he rarely used. Coupled with the spell already cast on his target, it would finish him.

He pulled down a fake book container that held some of his supplies. Out of it he pulled out a voodoo doll and some pins, as well as a container of salt. Out of another fake book he pulled out three things: a hairbrush, a baggie of nails, and a picture. He chuckled to himself, the rational part (or what was left of it) telling him that what he was doing was ridiculous.

Out of another fake book, he shuffled around until he found two Petri dishes and two feathers from an eagle. he then went into a small, hidden storage area underneath his bed and pulled out a box that contained many different oils. After looking around, he found the oil he was looking for. He put all of his ingredients in another basket under the bed before calling out for the guard.

"I would like a pot of water and a glass, please."

The guard raised an eyebrow in confusion, but left and returned with the objects Kristoph had asked for. He nodded his thanks, and the guard left.

Kristoph arranged everything he would need for his spell, grinning half in eagerness, half in insanity. He would teach _them_ for messing with Kristoph Gavin, for destroying his life. He moved his chair and carried the small table into the middle of his cell, pulling out a black tablecloth and draping it over the table. He then took a piece of grey chalk and marked out a circle.

He assembled his tools, sprinkling salt water around the circle. He didn't want the spell to backfire. After he was finished readying everything, he stood in the middle of his circle and closed his eyes.

It was time.

**XXXXXX**

I have some knowledge of Magick slepp—I MEAN spells. GOD DAMN IT I did that like, twenty times typing this chapter. The spell used is an actual spell, but I left some details fuzzy so idiots don't try to perform it. I don't know why; Kristoph just seems like the type of guy to use witchcraft (maybe that's how he got that scar on his hand… hmmmm…) And don't ask me how he got al of those things in there. My theory is he asked for things separately. Or he has connections.

Sorry if I mix up Klavier and Kristoph. I do that sometimes. xD

Klavier: Achtung! *glare*


	2. Chapter 2

**Turnabout Feelings**

Guh. The smell of cleaning products suffocates me. My MOM WON'T STOP CLEANING. Not to mention she painted her nails, and I can smell that from her bedroom even though she's come nowhere near the den (which is on the opposite side of the house, mind you). I almost screamed when she said she used clear nail polish… xD

Prepare for some Klavier angst, because I like seeing hot guys angst and cry. It's my kink; I admit it, along with sick guys, and angsting drunk guys. Gawd, what's wrong with me? (head/keyboard) If things don't make sense, good. It's not supposed to make a lot of sense. It's supposed to confuse the fuck outta you. (laughs evilly)

Spoilers, but you already knew that. XD

**XXXXXXX**

To an untrained eye, it seemed as if everything was the same. He still had that dazzling smile that made his fangirls swoon, he still signed autographs. He still did his usual work of the prosecutor. To the untrained eye, nothing had changed with the prosecutor/rock god.

However, to the few closest to him, they saw a change in the man known as Klavier Gavin.

He seemed to spend more and more time in his office; that is, when he was actually there. He often arrived late and stayed late. When questioned about this new routine, he shrugged it off, as if it were nothing. He often wore his sunglasses inside the building, saying that he had a headache and his eyes were sensitive to the light.

Little did they know that when Klavier Gavin was alone in his house, he dropped his public image as Klavier Gavin, the prosecutor and former rock star. He showed a side that no others were to see. He drank, drank so much that he was stumbling about his house, talking to himself. Every night he collapsed somewhere in his house, passing out.

And late in the morning, he would get up and begin the charade again.

One night, his mind wandered to the man who had put both his brother and his bandmate behind bars. He took a sip of his beer, gazing gloomily into its depths. Maybe he would pay Herr Forehead a visit in the morning.

He smiled, although it wasn't his usual, dazzling, fangirl-killing smile. It was filled with sadness, and bitter remorse.

**XXXXXXX**

Apollo stumbled into the Wright Anything Agency, running his hand through his slightly disheveled hair. His cat, Mayo, meowed at him as soon as he stepped in the door, and he put the cat on the cat tree he had brought into the office.

"Sorry I'm late." Apollo said, sitting down at his desk. A pile of paperwork waited for him, glaring menacingly. He sighed, wishing he had a pair of sunglasses to shield his eyes from the bright light flowing through the window. Mayo leapt from the tree down to Apollo's lap and curled up, purring.

"Pollyyyy, it's your turn to water Charley!" Trucy whined.

",,,can you just do it yourself?" Apollo grumbled, rubbing his head and petting Mayo, "I promise… I'll water him next week."

Trucy stomped angrily over to Apollo and pulled on one of his antennae/horns. He yelped, his hands shooting up to his already aching head.

"Go water Charley! It's your turn!"

"Owowow…" Apollo muttered, "Please, Trucy… I swear… I'll do it next week…"

Trucy stopped pulling on Apollo's hair and looked him in the eye. "Is something wrong?

"I'm fin—"

"Don't lie to me, Polly." Trucy said, and Apollo sighed, his hand resting on his cat's back. His fingers briefly dug into her back, and she let out a short hiss.

"Sorry, Mayo. I just have a headache, is all." Apollo said. It was true, and hopefully would be enough to fool her.

"Is that really it? You need to get more sleep, Polly." Trucy said, patting him on the back. Apollo tensed, his fingers digging deeper into Mayo's back. The cat let out an angry yowl and hopped onto the desk to escape his fingers of wrath.

Could he tell them? Could he tell the two people he considered; heck, _were_ his family?

Trucy stared intently at Apollo, and he stared back. It was a battle of wills; either Trucy would break and give up, or Apollo would break and tell his sister what was wrong.

Both tried to perceive the other, tried to find something, anything to break the other.

Apollo could feel his will wavering underneath Trucy's stare. He had no idea she could _stare_ like that; her eyes boring a hole into his. Mayo seemed to understand the gravity of the situation, and sat on Apollo's keyboard, her tail swishing back and forth.

_Can I really trust her not to tell Mr. Wright? Is she really the right person to talk to?_

_Why doesn't he tell me what's wrong? Doesn't he trust me?_

Neither sibling noticed Phoenix entering through the office/agency's door. Phoenix stopped, putting down his bag of groceries and watching the two attempt to perceive each other. With a smirk, he snuck up behind them, planting a hand on both of their shoulders and saying "Boo."

Trucy squealed, spinning around and slapping Phoenix across the face. Apollo jumped, and Mayo meowed loudly.

"M-M-Mr. Wright!"

"Ouch, Trucy!"

"Sorry, Daddy!" Trucy apologized, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"Ahahaha…" Phoenix laughed, "I'm sorry."

Apollo went back to his paperwork as Trucy helped Phoenix unload the groceries into the refrigerator. Rubbing Mayo, he felt…hot, as if he had been resting in an oven. He wiped his brow before taking off his red vest and loosening his tie.

"Guh… is it just me, or is it hot in here…" Apollo asked. Mayo raised her head and mewled before hopping off Apollo and back onto her cat tree. She curled up, keeping Apollo in her sights, and purred once. The defense attorney returned to his paperwork, barely paying attention to his surroundings. He heard a thump, but dismissed it as Phoenix doing something in the kitchen.

Something brushed across his cheek, followed by a deep voice saying "Polly… water me… I'm so thirsty, Polly…"

He tried desperately to ignore the voice.

"You're killing me, Polly… I'm going to die and then you'll be in trouble, Polly…"

"Grrr… Fine! I'll water you!"

He spun around to water Charley.

Except Charley was sitting across the room in his regular spot.

"Polly? Are you alright?" Trucy poked her head out of the kitchen. Apollo felt foolish.

"Uh… where's the watering can?" Apollo said, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Trucy watched Apollo as he dug around for Charley's watering can. A hoarse, coughing sound emitted from behind the other desk where Apollo was. As he emerged with the watering can, he turned his head to the side and coughed (or at least, tried to cover up the coughing as clearing his throat).

"Rowww…" Mayo said. She had woken up, and was staring at Apollo, watching him with an odd intensity as he watered Charley. He stifled a cough again, teetering slightly before going back to his desk.

"Ah, Apollo! I have another case for you." Phoenix said, handing a manila folder to Apollo. When he didn't take it from the ex-attorney, Phoenix placed it in front of him.

"Thanks, Mr…Wright."

Apollo picked up the file, standing up and stifling a cough. Mayo let out a concerned meow and jumped to the ground to wind herself around Apollo's legs. Trucy watched the cat with an unusual fascination. She knew that Apollo's cat was affectionate, but something was different about how she was acting.

"Mayo…" Apollo said weakly, clearing his throat. He picked up the cat and put her back on her cat tree, where she hissed and clung to Apollo. "Let go! Ouch!" Apollo winced as the cat's claws scratched his left arm, creating three cuts length-wise across his arm. Plopping the disgruntled cat onto her perch, he picked up his umbrella (it was looking rather cloudy outside) before leaving the office.

The moment he left, it dawned on Trucy. The cat tilted her head and let out a confused mewl as Trucy picked her up, grinning.

"Daddy! I think something's wrong with Polly…"

**XXXXXXX**

Blah! The power went out (luckily I had already saved) and it was friggin' hurricaining over our little village of Masco-Utah. But now, I can write! My friend Ria has been helping me with my muuuuuuse~ Apollo, I apologize in advance for what is going to happen to you next chapter.

Apollo: NGHAAAH?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm baaack! Don't worry, the Klavier/Apollo will be happening soon~ Right now, my kink is taking over this fic. Much thanks to my friend Ria, who gave me the idea I needed for this chapter~

My my, when it rains in Masco-Utah, it hits it hard, ja? :D

BTW, the Anabelle in this story isn't Anabelle Harpe, the greatest PW writer ever. XD Well, one of the greatest. The other is EvilWaffles. XD

**XXXXXXX**

"O…Objection…!" Apollo cried out weakly. Klavier raised an eyebrow at the defense attorney. The objection was weak and… quiet. He had noticed something was wrong with him, from the bags underneath his eyes to how pale he had gotten; however, the defense attorney's weak objection had confirmed most of his suspicions.

"Yes, Mr. Justice? Are you okay?" the judge asked, looking concerned.

"I…call… recess…" Apollo managed to say. His entire body was trembling as he dug his nails into the defense bench. Beside him, Trucy looked terrified. The gallery burst into a quiet hum of activity.

"Polly…! What's wrong?"

Apollo knew he could hold out no longer. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell forward. Gasps and screams echoed through the court, shocked at the defense's collapse. Klavier jumped over the prosecutor's bench and ran forward as Apollo's forehead hit the bench with a resounding crack before he collapsed on the floor of the courtroom.

The entire courtroom was in chaos. Trucy screamed, tears rushing from her eyes as she and Klavier tried to bring Apollo out of the realm of unconsciousness.

It had started out as any ordinary trial. Apollo had greeted their client, Anabelle Hostmeyer with significantly less vigor than usual. When Trucy asked him if he was okay, he simply told her that he didn't get any sleep the previous night, and that he would be fine. Trucy, however, knew he was lying, and she had proof (however, she wouldn't reveal her evidence just yet; she wanted to wait until a more suitable time). She tried to comfort him by putting her hand on his forearm, but he let out a strange whimper and pulled away as if she had hurt him. After she profusely apologized (and became very confused as to why he had pulled away), the bailiff told them it was time for the trial.

The judge called everyone to order, and the trial began.

With each objection he gave and contradiction he pointed out, Apollo felt worse and worse. He had simply felt exhausted and had a slight cough when the trial had began, but as the trial progressed, he began to feel worse. Sweat dripped from his forehead and his body was wracked with tremors as his fever got worse and worse.

Occasionally, Trucy would put her hand on Apollo's forearm, and he would hiss and draw away. All of his senses were already sensitive thanks to the Perceive System, but being sick was messing with him, making her gentle touch hurt as much as a punch. He kept trying to push up his sleeves and pulled at the collar of his shirt.

She had tried to convince him to call for a recess, but he refused. If he let up, the client would be found guilty.

Unfortunately, that stubbornness led Apollo to the current situation.

"Herr Justice!" Klavier called, gently shaking the feverish defense attorney. Apollo's breathing was ragged, and an unhealthy blush crossed his face. The prosecutor could barely hear the judge calling for the bailiff, or the gallery's noise. He could only concentrate on the boy lying in his arms.

"Fräulein." Klavier said, "How long…"

"It just started yesterday," Trucy said tearfully, "His cat… she kept acting strangely when he coughed…"

Klavier nodded, carefully loosening the defense attorney's tie. As his hand brushed over the bracelet, Apollo's body tensed and he let out a pained cry, clawing desperately at the prosecutor. He put his hand on Apollo's forehead, trying to gauge how high his fever was.

Klavier's eyes widened.

It was as if he could feel someone else's presence looming over Apollo. This wasn't normal. Someone was doing this to him.

Two paramedics arrived with a stretcher. However, Klavier didn't want to leave him. As they loaded him onto the stretcher, Klavier turned to Trucy, gently wiping her tears.

"Don't cry, Fräulein. Herr Forehead will be alright. Let Herr Wright know what's happening, okay?" He smiled at Trucy, and she nodded. With that, Klavier followed Apollo into the ambulance.

"Sir, unless you're close to the patient, you can't—"

"Do you know who I am?" Klavier ground out, feeling his patience wear thin, "I am Klavier Gavin. _The_ Klavier Gavin. And Herr Forehead is my friend."

The man sighed, "I don't care who you are. You could be the freaking president. You cannot ride in the ambulance."

Klavier growled, and was about to tell the paramedic off when Trucy ran up, brushing tears from her eyes.

"Mister…I'm Polly's sister. Just… let him go." Trucy said. She held her hat, playing with the rim with shaking fingers. The paramedic sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

"I could lose my job if my boss found out but…fine, Mr. Gavin."

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. Klavier watched as they did what they could in the back of the ambulance. Every time a paramedic would try to touch Apollo, he would jerk violently and cry out in pain. Eventually they tried to strap him down.

"Urf… Johnson, I can't get this bracelet off. It's too small for his hand. Can't imagine how the kid got it on…" one of the paramedics said as Apollo whimpered, subconsciously trying to avoid the man's touch.

"Well, cut it off." Johnson said. Klavier put out his hand to stop the paramedic for the pliers. "Nein, Herr…" he squinted at his nametag, "Ricardo. Let me."

He leaned over Apollo's feverish face, whispering gently into his ear.

"Herr Justice…" he whispered, "Relax. They need the bracelet to come off."

Apollo moaned before he involuntarily relaxed. Klavier quickly pulled the bracelet off Apollo's wrist (to the astonishment to the paramedics). At that moment, Apollo's eyes flickered open. Instead of their usual brown, they were a murky crimson. He raised his hand and weakly poked Klavier in the forehead, an action normally reserved for the prosecutor.

"…fop."

"Herr Justice…"

Weakly, Apollo took his bracelet and put it on Klavier's wrist. "…wear it… keep it safe…"

**XXXXXXX**

"DADDY!"

Phoenix jumped, tumbling off of the couch and banging his head on the coffee table as his daughter glomped onto him, tears pouring from her eyes. Confused, he rubbed Trucy's back, trying to comfort her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Trucy, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked softly as Trucy sniffled.

"It's…Polly… he fainted during court… he's in the hospital…! Mr. …Gavin is…with him…"

Phoenix's eyes narrowed. He suddenly wished he had listened to Trucy's advice the day before and made Apollo stay in bed. Gently setting Trucy on the couch, he told her to wait while he made a phone call.

"…Mr. Wright! What a surprise."

"Thalassa, you need to go to the hospital… Apollo's sick." Phoenix said. He heard Thalassa let out a startled gasp.

"W-What? Is he alright? How is he?"

"I don't know," Phoenix answered truthfully, "Trucy just ran in here and told me…"

"I'll meet you there." Thalassa said, hanging up.

Phoenix sighed, scratching his head through his beanie. It was time to call on some old friends.

**XXXXXXX**

I'm listening to Wicked. MY GOD IT WAS AWESOME WHEN I SAW IT LIVE. I has the soundtrack :D

Anywho, yes, this is taking a turn towards the supernatural. Also, remember that Klavier has Polly's bracelet, because that will be an important plot point later on. xD

Another important plot point? Magic is what Trucy specializes in. Magick is what Kristoph does and… :D Next chapter, it's back to Krissy!

(snicker) Feenie Beanie. xD


End file.
